A Half Of the Twins Love
by alexocean141
Summary: Alex, an O.C, falls in love involuntarily with George Weasley, who, for the first time in his life, falls head over heels for a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever! Constructive criticism please! (although a little praise woundnt hurt too ;) ) I shoule update at least once a week. Please, please, please review!

"What, exactly, _are _you doing? You'll get expelled if you use magic," asked Hermoine in an annoyed tone of voice. I twirled my hair of veela, 14 inch, holly, flexible wand. "No I wont, they will notice that magic has been done in this location, but there are wizards of age so it very well could have been them. What do you think I'm doing? I'm-" suddenly, silver sparks swirled around me.

CRACK!

"Looking like a complete idiot in front of your mates?" said a tall red headed boy with a grin from ear to ear.

"Why do you have to apparate around the house, its annoying," I grumbled.

"Uhhhh…. Alex…. You might want to check your robes…" said Harry tentatively.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed! I had set the hem of my robes on fire! I tried to extinguish them with more waves of my wand, only to succeed in increasing the flames. George hurried to help me. Soon, the fire was out. "_Reparo,_" I said to fix the scorched bottom of my robes. I was panting from all the excitement, and Harry, Ron, and Fred were practically on the floor laughing. Hermione and Ginny looked like they were trying to stifle a giggle, too.

"Why do you wear robes all the time?" asked Ron.

"I do wear Muggle clothes underneath, I'm just always cold!" I responded.

"It's summer," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm weird, ok?" I said, "Anyway, thanks George!" He smiled brightly in return, and my insides squirmed. I ignored it.

George was still looking at me when Mrs. Weasley burst into the room.

"There you all are, I've been looking everywhere for you! Diagon Alley, who's ready to go?" she asked. Everyone agreed and started to stir as they picked up their coats from the pile they created of them in the center of the room. My hand brushed against George's who kept it there a fraction of a second longer than it should. I felt a blush creeping up my neck, so I avoided his eyes, and instead met Ginny's, who twinkled with knowing. She pretended to tie her shoes as she waited for me.

"Come on, spit it out," she said when we were the last in the room.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Don't play stupid, you turn red whenever he compliments you," said Ginny.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said shakily. Darn it, that would give me away.

"Very funny. You know, he practically drops his pudding during dinner when you talk to him," she said laughing.

My insides did a little jump. Really? Now that I thought about it, he _had_ been laughing at my lame jokes, smiling so brightly, trying to make me laugh (more than usual, that is), and complimenting me.

"And lastly, you turn red. All the time," Ginny pointed out.

"No I don't!" I said a little too quickly and defensively.

"You do,"

"It's… uh… Allergies?" I offered. I just didn't get it. My stomach would do flips and my heart would flutter whenever he was around. Why? Why all of a sudden?

"Girls! Come on! We are about to Disapparate!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

We left the sitting room to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley waiting by the front door. I saw Hermione glance at me, then to George, who I quickly noticed was staring at me while pretending to be involved in a conversation about Quidditch. He had a far off look in his eyes.

"Come on, let's go! Harry, we have to stop at your vault, so I'll go with you to Gringotts, and we will meet the others at Flourish And Botts for books," said Mrs. Weasley.

Everybody grabbed someone who knew how to Side-By-Side Apparate, and George looked at me. "Shall we?" he asked. "We shall," I said. He grabbed my hand and I felt the most uncomfortable feeling in the world, like being squeezed through a tube, and a very small one for that matter. All I could feel was George's warm hand, and that was certainly a good thing to feel. Suddenly, we popped into Diagon Alley. George squeezed my hand when we saw what was going on. Shops were closed, but witches and wizards roamed the streets. Most looked tired and worn, but others looked sketchy. Overall, the sight was… gray. That would have to be the only way to describe it. I held George's hand tight as a creepy old warlock passes closely to me. After a few seconds, I realized we were sill holding hands. "Uh, oh sorry…" I mumbled, blushing furiously. I dropped my hand from his, only to have him grasp it again. I looked at him. "It's scary, you have to admit," he said. I nodded. It was.

"So, all of you, be careful, and I'll meet you in Flourish and Botts in an hour," said Mrs. Weasley, "And don't even place a toe in Knockturn Alley!" She then left towards Gringotts with Harry.

"Sooo…." said Ginny. I noticed that she glanced at me and George. With a huge smile on her face, she said, " Where to?"

But Fred was already way ahead of her. He was walking down the street, toward the joke shop.

We caught up, and spent the hour laughing and joking, surrounded by noises and smells of all sorts and laughing and colors, while outside, the gray air hung over the gray street where window were boarded up and bums begged for money, sitting under Ministry decree posters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Mum!"

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!"

We all boarded the Hogwarts Express at platform 9¾ and helped each other with our trunks. Ginny helped me with mine, until she found her friends.

"Uhh.. sorry Alex…" she mumbled.

"No, that's ok, you go off," I said. _Gee, thanks, Ginny_, I thought.

"Hi, Alex!" I turned around to find George by himself.

"Oh, hi. Boy, am I glad to see you, Ginny ran off with her friends and now I'm stuck with my trunk by myself," I said.

"Oh here, let me help. It can't be all that – WOAH!" George exclaimed, "What do you have in here?"

"I might have bought a few extra books in Diagon Alley…"

"A few?" he asked. We burst into laughter. Knowing me, I probably brought a library.

"Hey, do you want to stay with Fred, Lee and I in a cabin?" he asked.

"Um, sure," I said, "that would be great," My insides did a little dance. Ginny winked at me from her cabin when we passed by, and I rolled my eyes.

When we got to the cabin, I found Fred, Lee Jordan, and Katie Bell playing Exploding Snap. Fred, sitting exceptionally close to Katie _and_ holding her hand, said, "Got yourself a little friend, haven't you Georgie?"

"I wouldn't be one to talk, Fred. Just look at you two, dreamy eyed lovers," he snorted.

"You missed a lot in ten minutes George," said Lee, " They were snogging before I came into the cabin," he said.

"As intriguing and amazing your love life sounds Fred, we don't want to hear about it," I said.

Soon, after many more games of Exploding Snap and a terrible lack of serious conversation, the lunch trolley came by.

"5 Chocolate Frogs, and 2 packs of Every-Flavored Beans, please," I ordered.

"No, you didn't have to-" everyone protested.

"Yes, I do,"

We had tremendous fun daring each other to eat interesting colored beans.

"Here, George, this one looks safe, it's probably mint, and at the very worst, grass," I handed him a green speckled one.

"Delicious!" He exclaimed, looking satisfied, "Bogey flavor!"

We all groaned, then laughed for a long time. Sadly, soon it was time to change into our robes and leave the train. George stayed behind and waited for me.

"Meet me in the common room tomorrow night at eleven," he said nervously. He then left the cabin quickly. I noticed a scarlet blush creeping up his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, this chapter is incredibly short.

"Every time I enter this room, I feel like I'm finally at home," I said as I sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, this, the common room, and the Quidditch field," replied Fred and George at the same time.

"It always creeps me out when you two do that," said Harry. Everybody took their seats.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that its pretty cool," said Ron. I took a seat where all the other fifth years sat at the table.

"Another year at Hogwarts! Welcome back, and welcome!" Dumbledore gestured to the first-years, "Now, may the sorting begin."

Professor McGonagall placed the raggedy sorting hat on a stool. After it finished its sentimental song, it sorted students.

"Aladeen, Katie,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Baret, Amanda!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

McGonagall continued until they sorted all the students.

"Now, let's eat!

After stuffing our faces, every one left the Hall to make their way to the common room.

"Alex," said Hermione who was walking with her, "Do you uh… Ginny said…" In a small voice, she continued, "Ginny said you like George,"

"NO!" I snapped, "I mean, no,"

"Are you sure? I mean he obviously likes you…"

I felt myself blush. "This isn't like you, Hermione. All this boy-girl stuff isn't exactly your favorite,"

"Don't jump the subject. And anyway, you're my friend," she responded.

"Fine, but only because you're my best friend," I said, "Kind of,"

Hermione looked at me with wide eyes. "Knew it! Haha!"

I rolled my eyes, "How?"

"Well, Ginny said so, and you _are _always turning red around him,"

"Really!?" I said, alarmed, "Is it that noticeable?"

"Well, yes,"

I sighed, "He asked me to meet him tomorrow night in the common room at 11,"

Hermione gave a girlish squeal. "It's a date!"

"You have really changed, you know that?" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex compared their schedules.

"So we all have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and Charms together. Alex, you and I have Ancient Runes," said Hermione.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was very weird, they had an Auror named Mad-Eye Moody as our teacher. He had a magical eye on his eye patch that zoomed around in its socket, and I could swear it could see through the back of his head. I was skeptic at first, I mean, that was me. I don't jump headfirst into things without thinking them through first. But then I realized that he was a good teacher, and knew his stuff.

"He's an Auror! The best! My dad mentioned him at home," said Ron.

Other than almost being eaten alive by Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts, the day was considerably boring.

"Won't be boring for long though, we'll have plenty of homework soon, 5th year is O.W.L year, isn't it?" said Hermione cheerfully. As much as I loved school and learning, tests weren't exactly my thing.

We all groaned.

"Go, go! Put up your hair, look nice, I'll make sure the common room is empty!" whispered Hermione is the girl's dormitory stairwell.

I climbed the stairwell and entered the dormitory. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and started to braid my stick-straight brown shoulder length hair. I realized I was being fussy, and just tapped my hair with my wand to give it a slightly curly wave. I looked at myself in the mirror. Suddenly, all my flaws just popped out at me. My small number of freckles freckles and my slightly problematic skin all screamed, "UGLY!" I looked into my deep brown eyes in the mirror and studied my tall height. Well, at least I liked those two things about myself. Alexandra Pinac, you are being way to hard on yourself.

At 11 o'clock sharp, I made my way down the stairwell and into the common room, but I paused halfway down the staircase. This was so unlike you, Alex. You never jump into things. You never take risks like this. What if things went wrong? Things would get akward between you two. I thought back to the summer, when I did magic. A letter came to the house, and George knew it was me, but told his father to put a word into the ministry that it was actually his of-age son. It was nice, but I didn't deserve it. What did I ever do for him. I checked my watch. It was five past. I realized I would have to show up and tell him.

George was waiting for me there, sitting in front of the fire, holding Harry's invisibility cloak. All my past thoughts slipped from my mind.

I noticed Collin Creevey sitting at a table doing homework. George slipped him a Sickle, and he promptly left the room. I laughed.

"You look…"

"Oh, God, don't remind me," I said, looking at the ground.

"You didn't let me finish. Why should I not remind you how beautiful you look?" George said, his neck slowly turning red, then slowly his cheeks followed suit too.

Oh, great. I was probably turning red too.

"Thank you, gentleman," I said.

"Anyway, you like stars, right?" he asked.

"Yes, a lot. But if you want me to chart and predict their locations for the next 3 months, then I am going right back up to the dormitory-" I started.

"Aw, then that's too bad! That was my idea of the perfect date!" George interrupted. I laughed. He grabbed my hand and threw the Invisibility Cloak over us. We slipped through the portrait hole. George pulled out the Maurader's Map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered.

We chose a teacher free route, and started our journey. Soon, we reached the staircase that led up to the forbidden Astronomy tower.

"George…"

"Oh, come on, no one will catch us!"

"Look, my best friend is a prefect! I don't want to get detention! Or expelled, for that matter," I added.

"When was the last time I got caught doing something like this?" George whispered.

I paused, then whispered in return, "Oh, fine,"

"Yes!" I heard him quietly whisper.

Hand in hand, we made our way up to the rooftop. The moonlight shone in the staircase, and we took off the cloak to see each other. I saw that George's face was lit up, and not just from the moonlight.

Finally, after what seemed like a hundred thousand stairs, and a few trick stairs along the way, we reached the observatory rooftop.

George conjured a large blanket to put on the floor. The moment I sat down, I noticed the ground wasn't as hard as it should have been. He must have enchanted it. Why couldn't I think of things like this?

"A butterbeer for m'lady?" George asked with a deep bow.

I giggled. Since when did I giggle!?

"Um, uh, sure!" I took it from his hand, "thanks,"

We sat against a wall that we placed many cushions against. We talked about anything that made us laugh. Soon, we lay flat on our backs, tired.

"There is the Big Dipper, and there is Ursa Major, and Minor, and Orion," I pointed out. I continued pointing out constellations, until George interrupted me.

"You really have a talent for this thing," he said, squeezing my hand that he had been holding.

Thank goodness it was dark outside. I was blushing. We looked at each other and just sat there, absorbing the sky and the sounds and the moonlight, and the laughter that came from George's many jokes.

After a long while just laying, we got up and vanished everything away.

"That was nice," I said.

"Brilliant, that's what I was hoping!" George replied with a laugh.

We grabbed hands, pulled the Invisibility Cloak over our heads, and made our way to the common room.

"Pumpernickel," I whispered to the fat lady. The door swung open and we made our way inside.

"Bye, George," I said.

"Wait," he replied. With wand wave (with great flourish) he produced a bouquet of gorgeous fresh roses.

"Wow," I whispered, "Thanks," I dodged to the left quickly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye," we both said. Again, a bright blush was creeping up his neck and mine.


End file.
